Changed
by lilmisspoppets
Summary: What would happen to Owen, if his one nightmare came true? John does something to him and it changes him, in both good and bad ways. Very angsty, with a lickle bit of Janto and some Tosh/Owen. Nobody is dead in this fic! Reviews make me happy!
1. I dare you

**

* * *

**

A/N This is for ca choel and Jazzieperson and anyone else who read and reviewed Just Kill Me.

**Summary: What happens when a certain Torchwood member is tortured from the point of no return? If they were truly broken how would they change? **

**A little idea which I kind of hinted at in Just Kill Me, the idea returned to me when I was sunbathing today, which is kinda strange considering this story is pretty dark and not very sunny at all, but never mind. Enjoy. Reviews make me happy :)**

* * *

He spat out a mouthful of blood. Fury etched on his features. Meaningfully he took two steps towards his victim closing the distance between them.

"You. Will. Never. Hit. Me. Again." He enunciated each word with a harsh kick. The man before him didn't make a sound; he just curled up, faint-heartedly trying to block blows. "Poor little Owen Harper, where's Jack this time? Has he just forgotten about you? I bet they're not even looking for you; he's probably too busy shagging Eyecandy." He grabbed Owen's jaw in his hand yanking his face around so that he was staring straight into his dull eyes. It was almost pitiful how quickly Owen had just given up. Sure he'd shouted his way to oblivion at first, fought back with all his might, but he soon realised it was pointless. Too soon for John's liking in fact, because where was the fun in beating the hell out of someone if they weren't even going to fight back. It was like punching a dummy. He wanted the challenge, yet he also wanted Owen broken. He was determined to try and find out if he could in fact have both, so far the answer was no, but he'd change that. "Nobody has ever cared about you Owen, you're useless. All you do is use people, but nobody ever really wanted you. The only person who ever cared was Toshiko and you never even noticed. Maybe I should get her here, use her like you should of." He saw the resolution in Owen's eyes, just before he saw the fist coming towards his head. He reeled backwards from the blow, swearing in indignation. Now this was more like it.

"You leave her alone." Owen practically growled, as he launched himself at John. John took his legs out from under him, and rolled him over so that he was lying on his front. John sat on Owen's back pinning his arms down with his knees, his hand forcing his face into the hard concrete, so that he was practically immobile. He lent forward so that his lips were almost pressed against Owen's ear.

"Make me." He whispered a smile playing across his lips. "Go on, I dare you Owen. Make me." Owen made an inhuman noise as he tried and failed to move. His face contorted into a mask of rage. He hated it, hated feeling so useless, so weak. The rage built up inside him until he felt like he was going to erupt with frustration. He detested John; he couldn't comprehend how anyone could act like this. How could he hurt him? How could he be so evil? Who did this to him? Then something changed, but everything stayed the same. It was just Owen's view that changed, because suddenly he could totally understand why John was acting this way. He was still fuming his whole body shaking, with pain, humiliation and anger, but now his fury was aimed at somebody different and not the man trapping him to the floor.

"Get off me." Owen mumbled his breath ragged from the pressure preventing his lungs from filling properly. "Let me go." John rolled his eyes, but got up anyway. He grabbed Owen's shoulder and turned him over, standing over him menacingly.

"Oh no Owen Harper. Somebody has to pay, and it's going to be you." John leered at his quarry. "Now get up. I'm not done with you yet, nowhere near done." Owen got to his feet, ready to be struck back down at any moment. He wasn't prepared for what happened next though. John just walked out of the door, leaving it open. He stared at it open mouthed, not daring to go anywhere near the opening. This had to be a trick; John wasn't just going to let him go, then as predicted John put his head back through the door. "Owen the bed is this way." John raised an eyebrow, as Owen shook his head slowly.

"No, not happening." His voice was shaky, no real refusal in the sentence. Owen's eyes frantically moved back and forth from the door, to John. He just couldn't, he couldn't even think about it. He wouldn't let I happen, it would not happen. John just beamed at him.

"Owen you don't have a choice." He said simply, but with a practiced authorative ring. He beckoned again, and was actually surprised that Owen didn't move. He thought he was broken enough to do practically anything, he hated being wrong. "Now!" Owen just stood firm, glaring at John.

"I said no. Never gonna happen." He articulated every word, a growing sense of surety rising through him. He was Owen again, not quite the same, but his determination and arrogance had returned and something else. Something that John himself had given him, he was fearless. He honestly didn't care in the slightest and that made him on a level playing field with John. They were both nonchalant jerks. Adrenalin pumped through his veins, as John stalked towards him. He pulled out a gun and pressed it to Owen's temple.

"Move." He whispered staring the doctor in the eyes and not liking what he saw there.

"Do it. I dare you." Owen whispered back, liking the look of confusion that swept across John's face. Both men smiled, now the challenge had really begun.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's kinda short I usually aim to get my chapters over 1000 words, I promise to make it longer in the future. Please review. :)**


	2. Revenge

Owen flinched as the bullet erupted from the gun, but soon regained composure. At the last second John had pointed it at the ceiling, but now it was back against Owen's temple.

"I said move." John growled, but Owen just shrugged and raised an eyebrow. Grumbling John lowered the gun and stared the doctor right in the eyes. "You have two choices you do want I want and you live, you refuse and you get the shit kicked out of you and then you die. Simple. Choose, now!" Owen took at tiny step forward, his expression unreadable and glared at John.

"You don't want me dead John, if you did I would have a whole through my head by now." There was no question in Owen's voice, as he watched John struggle. It felt good to have the advantage for a change.

"How about this then, you do what I want or Tosh does what I want and then Gwen does what I want? Got it?" Owen stepped back, his eyes revealing nothing.

"Got it." He mouthed. Then his hand shot out catching John in the left eye and propelling him backwards. He legged it for the open door, and then stumbled as a bullet hit his left shoulder. He fell to the ground, but quickly turned himself around making sure there was no pressure on the injury. As he looked up John's foot came towards him. He yelled in pain as it stamped on the wound.

"This is happening my way Owen the sooner you get used to that the better." John pushed down once more, before stepping out of the door and locking it behind him. Finally things had gotten interesting, but now he couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing. He resolved to just not dwell on it, time would tell. He had better things to do than worry about stubborn Doctor Harper.

* * *

Owen took his shirt off carefully, looking at where the bullet had gone in. He could still see it, which meant the wound wasn't deep. With gritted teeth he slowly pulled it out and threw it down. Blood started pouring relentlessly. He wound up his shirt and pressed down hard on his shoudler wincing as he did so. At least he was Docotor imagine if it was one of the girls. He shied away from the thought, from what John had just said. If he could protect them he had to. Would they protect him? Did it matter? He shuffled back against a wall keeping the pressure on his shoulder. He rested his head against it and fought against the tears threatening to fall. He had to save them from this if he could, but he also wanted to save himself. He sighed, as he realised which side of him was stronger. Laughing he closed his eyes, why couldn't he be just a little more selfish. Just one more question left then, was he gonna fight or just let it happen. Just let John use him. He rolled his eyes, that's exactly what he had to do, 'cause if he didn't it wouldn't take much for John to just go straight for the girls. His foughts became silent and to his surprise he found himself drifting off, the doctor in him shouted to keep awake, it was the blood loss making him tired. But he couldn't care less, even death couldn't be as bad as what was coming.

* * *

A kick woke him and he looked around confused, before everything came flooding back. John was standing over him, looking expectantly. He grunted as John hauled him up purposely pulling his bad arm.

"Bedroom now." John let go of him and he followed apprehensively not letting himself dwell on what was about to happen. The door opened out into a large danker room with some stairs in the right hand corner. He followed John up them. They turned right then took the second door on the left. The bed was in fact a mattress and the room was about as decorative as the one Owen had been cooped up in for the past God knows how long. His stomach turned. "Shall we begin." John closed the door behind them with resounding finality.

* * *

Owen was curled up in the middle of the mattress when John left, he locked the door behind him. Slowly Owen opened his eyes, he was lying on his bad shoulder but the pain didn't even enter his consciousness. He leant over the bed suddenly, vomiting helplessly. He felt dirty, and angry and broken. Then he felt more angry for feeling those things. He tried to concentrate on the fact that the girls wouldn't go through this, when he realised John would probably get to them anyway. He'd saved no one. He'd done that for nothing. Yet, he still couldn't be angry with John. Someone had pushed him to this, had made him a monster. He threw up again, before collapsing on the mattress. It took him a few seconds before he realised what had happened there and he abruptly got up and moved as far away from it as possible, glaring at it as though it was it's fault. He couldn't stop the tears this time and he didn't really care enough to want to. He felt numb, as if this had all happened to somebody else and he'd just witnessed the nightmare, he decided he liked it better when he felt this disconnected. He stared around the room, patchy wallpaper, damp and one window which was locked. He didn't even have enough energy to try and break it. What was the point? Everything had lost meaning. Well not everything there was still one thing that gave his life a purpose.

John had broken down and reconstructed Owen mentally without even knowing it and now they were both out for the same revenge.

**A/N Sorry it's a bit bitty :( Reviews appreciated.**


	3. Fury

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update and it's a bit short. But never mind. Reviews adored :)**** It keeps me writing!!**

"Up!" John demanded. Owen was sitting against the far wall with his hands on his knees. His head was tilted upwards though, so that he could blankly stare at John. He didn't look miserable, just empty.

"Piss off!" He looked down again twiddling his thumbs. A kick to the side of the head threw him off balance causing him to right himself before glaring at John. He hauled himself off of the floor and followed John to the front door where he was very surprised to see familiar relieved-looking faces.

"See told you he was alive and kicking." John smirked pushing Owen out of the door and into Tosh's arms. It took her a minute to get embarrassed and let go leaving Owen standing there like a confused lost puppy. "Off you trot then you got what you came for." Jack went to reach out for John but he'd already vanished using his rift manipulator.

"Damn!" Jack cursed as he walked back to the SUV not looking at Owen once. Ianto got in the front with Jack, and Owen got in the back with Tosh and Gwen either side. They kept exchanging nervous glances when they thought Owen wasn't looking. He wasn't stupid; he was just angry and confused. He didn't trust his voice not to give away his fury. Just then he realised Tosh was talking to him. He looked at her shook his head slightly and tried to say it all with his eyes; it must have worked because she didn't say another word. The ride back was awkward no one quite knowing what to say, although Owen took this to mean that certain people didn't care enough to say anything. Jack cut the ignition and slowly and sombrely as though they were a funeral procession the team filtered from the car and into the hub. Jack led the way to the board room and without a word like sheep the team followed. Except Ianto who disappeared, probably to make coffee. They all sat down refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Until Ianto came in with coffee, they all looked up and thanked him quietly except Owen.

"Haven't forgotten how I have my coffee then Yan?" Owen's voice was inflectionless but no one missed the malice hiding in the words. Tosh didn't give Ianto time for response.

"Of course not. We haven't stopped looking for you since we realised you were missing." Tosh reached across the table to place a hand on Owen's arm but he retracted it, causing her hand to stay in mid air looking very lost.

"And how long did it take you to realise I was missing to care enough about me to look." He stared blankly into Tosh's eyes, his mouth curling into a sneer as he spoke. She automatically leaned away, like a gazelle moving slowly away from a lion that was getting ready to pounce. She stared around her obviously looking for a way to escape, but not wanting do anything sudden.

"It's not her fault." Jack whispered, gazing at Owen beseechingly. Owen didn't look away as he next spoke.

"I know exactly whose fault it is Jack." He twisted the name as though it was disgusting. "I think we both know."

"Yes I think we do." Jack nodded sadly, before resting his head in his hands. This just made Owen angrier who was he to pretend he was hurting. He had hurt John and John had passed on the anguish to Owen. How dare Jack be hurting? It was his own fault. Jack continued not raising his head. "I understand if you want to hand in your resignation."

"No." Gwen breathed out in a gust of air; it was the first time she'd made a sound since they found Owen. Owen and Jack both turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow in unison. "He can't, I mean it just wouldn't be the same."

"I'm not the same Gwen." She nodded not saying any more on the subject. "I need some time."

"I'm coming with you." Tosh said with such assertiveness that Owen didn't argue. Jack however did.

"No let him be by himself." She turned to snarl at him.

"No. I will not!" Her eyes said it all; she'd lost him once she was not losing him again. Not now, not ever. Owen just nodded at Jack in the universal sign for its fine I don't mind, before heading out of the door. Tosh went to follow but Jack stopped her concern filling his face.

"Be careful Tosh. He's not the Owen you know." You love, he added silently. She just turned and followed Owen out of the Hub.

"We have a problem don't we Jack." Ianto stated, sipping his coffee broodingly.

"Know Ianto I have a problem. Not you." He stared into his own cup as though it had the answers to all the questions in the world.

"Jack." Gwen chided, giving him the we're a team look.

"You don't understand." He muttered, as he got up and went to his office without another word.

"Of course we don't." Gwen murmured to his back. She put her head in her hands resisting the urge to cry and not quite knowing why she wanted to. Owen would get over it wouldn't he, everything would go back to normal. Owen was tough. Tomorrow he'd be fine and everything would be back to what she'd been used to for the past couple of years.

"It's never gonna be the same again." Ianto whispered to himself, as he got up and cleared away the mugs. John had changed everything and they all felt it. Owen was different and not in a good way. He resolved to go after Tosh. She wasn't safe and he wasn't sure if she'd figured that out yet, or whether her denial would prevent her from ever seeing the truth that was right before her eyes. He touched Gwen's shoulder on the way out, causing the tears she'd been restraining to flow, before grabbing a gun and a jacket and leaving the Hub. Why did things always have to change?


	4. Broken

Ianto didn't find it hard to find them. There was one thing all the Torchwood team had in common, and that was there mutual affection for the quay side. Whenever they were sad they'd go there to reflect whilst gazing out at the River Taff. Today, the wind was brisk causing Tosh's hair to fly all over the place as if it had a mind of its own. Owen seemed to contrast, his hair and clothes barely ruffled by the breeze like it was scared of touching him. He walked towards them slowly noticing as he did Tosh's hand in Owens. Ianto smiled, maybe some things however few had changed for the better. At least Owens obliviousness seemed to have faded.

"Thought I'd see how you both were." Ianto said with just the right amount of nonchalant sincerity.

"We're fine." Tosh spoke without turning round her voice sounding like a whisper as the wind carried her words away.

"Lost your tongue Doctor Harper?" Ianto smiled raising a disbelieving eyebrow. Owen visibly shook himself, as though that would make the past few days disappear. He turned round now a forced grin on his face.

"Nah, just thinking. Why isn't that allowed Teaboy?" Yan wasn't fooled by Owens tone; he could see the pain behind his eyes. He shuddered when he realised, who Owen looked like, before pulling his jacket around himself more tightly as if he was cold.

"Coming inside? It's freezing out here." Ianto said taking Tosh's other hand which felt like an ice block. She stared up at Owen, who managed to smile back.

"Why not?" Ianto walked away leading Tosh, who every few seconds turned around to check Owen was still there. She grinned every time she saw him, swaggering behind them, hands in his pockets, he was still Owen everything would be fine. Tosh was deluded but Yan wasn't he saw the determined glint in Owens eyes and he didn't like it. He needed to speak to Jack and soon.

* * *

John watched a smirk spreading across his face. They couldn't see him from here but they were in plain sight. Firstly it was just Owen and Tosh, they didn't either appear to be talking and then eyecandy came along. He grinned as they walked back into the hub. Did Jack honestly think he would just let Owen go? That one little thing to Owen was enough of a payback. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled down the street in the opposite direction planning his big finale.

* * *

Gwen walked slowly up the stairs to Jack's office contemplating whether talking to Jack was a good idea. He made the decision for her however by opening the door before she reached it.

"You a snail or something? You want to talk, let's talk." He stood back leaving the doorway clear inviting her in. She took a deep breath and entered his office shutting the door behind her. He sat on the desk making things seem more informal, which is exactly what she wanted.

"It's Owen." She looked up at him with those wide child-like eyes, he knew the look instantly.

"It usually is." He smiled trying to break the tension, before going quiet to let her continue.

"He's not the same is he." It wasn't a question it was almost like she needed to say it out loud to check she was right.

"You noticed huh." He smiled trying to lighten the tone; he wasn't in the mood for a serious conversation.

"Jack." She chided, elongating his name so that it sounded like a whine. She looked at him her expression one of concern. He sighed trust her to need this now.

"No he's not Gwen. John changed him. You don't need to worry about." She looked confused at this. So he continued. "I might need to worry but you certainly don't." She went to speak, but he shushed her putting one finger to her lips. "Please Gwen, not now." There was an edge to his voice she'd never heard before, which made her swallow her question. She knew when Jack needed time and this was one of those moments.

"I'll leave." She said confidently, her usual flare returning. "It'll be fine Jack." She smiled, as they both shared a look of understanding. It was weird that Gwen was comforting Jack for a change, but at that moment it felt right. She closed the door behind her, as he slumped down on the desk.

"No it won't." He's whispered knowing all too well the truth in those words.

* * *

There was a knock at the door making Jack jump he soon regained composure though, calling for whoever it was to enter.

"I didn't expect to see you." There was genuine surprise in Jack's face which made Owen smile. He sat down without being invited and stared across the table at Jack. The Captain stared back, neither willing to speak. He got up and closed the blinds, not missing the nervous glance Ianto gave him. "Were you here for anything in particular?" Jack said as he sat down again.

"You didn't stop him." Owen spat anger filling his face. He hands balled into fists as he remembered exactly what Jack hadn't stopped.

"I tried." Jack whispered, not having the nerve to look into Owens eyes.

"Sure. Just like you didn't mean to hurt him in the first place." Owen's voice was full of malice, the sarcasm in it rife.

"I didn't." Jack said looking up suddenly, and gazing into Owen's eyes trying to read them. All he saw was anger and pain. What had John done? "What did he do to you Owen?" His voice was a whisper. He waited not knowing if he wanted to hear an answer.

"The same thing I'm sure he did to you on many occasions." Owen raised an eybrow his lips curling up at the side unattractively. It took Jack a minute for Owen's words to sink in and then another to comprehend his meaning. He opened his mouth to speak but just couldn't. "He's not finished. I know he's not finished." Owen spoke more quietly now, his voice tender causing Jack's stomach twist up. He wasn't sure which was worse, emotionless Owen or the broken man he could now see before him. Then he realised they were one and the same. He felt a burning rage whip through him.

"I'll kill him." Jack snarled, his eyes glinting as he resolved to do just that.

"It's your fault." Owen said it as though he'd said nothing more than that the sky was blue. He got up and left closing Jack in his office. Jack felt numb. It wasn't his fault, was it? Hadn't he been thinking this was going to happen since they had found Owen? Now what was he going to do. One thought flashed through his head. He was going to kill him. He was going to kill John Hart and he was going to do it soon.


	5. Pure

**A/N Sorry it took a while to update and please review! :)**

Ianto continued making the coffee ignoring Jack, who was standing behind him. He waited for Jack to speak, as he stirred in the sugar and bent to get the milk from the fridge. He opened up the lid and poured the liquid into the cup stirring again, watching the colour change until it was perfect. He turned and handed Jack his, picked his own cup up and started to walk away.

"Yan," Jack caught the Teaboys arm turning him round so that he could see into his eyes. His hand continued to slide until it grasped Ianto's wrist. He didn't speak, as he led the Teaboy up to his office. Ianto was the only one he could trust.

"Finally, I thought you were just going to leer at me all day." Ianto mumbled as he climbed the steps. Jack let go of him once they were inside and went to sit down leaving Yan to close the door.

"John raped Owen Ianto and now I'm going to kill him, but Owen blames me and I don't know what to do. Yan help me." Jack blurted out at full speed, only considering his bluntness afterwards. To Ianto's credit his eyes only widened slightly, as the information bombarded him. It took him a few seconds before he could speak.

"What do you need me to do?" He said with a calm authority, giving the impression Jack could ask for anything and consider it already done. Jack thought about it, not really knowing the answer, so Ianto just continued. "I'll watch Owen, I had begun to already, he's changed, he's like John you can see it in his eyes." He paused for a negligible time, but Jack noticed the hesitation. "If you need me to help with John I will." Jack nodded. Abruptly, he decided he didn't like the gap his desk imposed between him and Ianto if felt wrong. So he got up and came to sit in front of him taking his hand in his.

"Thank you." He smiled, feeling as though a weight had lifted from him.

"Thanks Jack." Ianto mumbled back, blushing under the intensity of Jacks gaze. The Captain raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "For trusting me." 'For a change' he added silently. Jack just grinned, going back to drink his coffee.

"Be careful Ianto." He whispered serious again before taking another sip.

"You too Jack." Ianto said as got up, picking up his coffee and cradlign it to him. Before he left, Jack gave Ianto a look which said it all, making Ianto's cheeks redden again. Jack sat down wondering what he was going to do next, and whether telling Ianto was the right thing to have done. He resolved that things could hardly get worse. He was wrong.

* * *

Owen sat, contemplating things they weren't nice things so he didn't contemplate them for long. Memories kept coming back to him, and he couldn't make them stop. He could remember every detail of it and he had to swallow back bile. It was Jack's fault, every time he tried to blame John; he remembered the pain in John's eyes. Jack had caused that pain and now John had passed it to him. He felt really dirty still, like he was disgusting and he didn't feel like himself. He was different.

Tosh stirred lightly beside him and he brushed the hair from her face. She looked beautiful when she was asleep the picture of innocence. They had gone out for dinner last night, and it had been easy and relaxed. Despite everything something good had come from this nightmare. He couldn't just be with random people any more, he couldn't use people like he had done ever since his fiancée died. Now it was different. John had made him see how important certain things were; since he'd threatened to use Tosh Owen had known. He'd included Gwen's name in the threat as well, but that isn't what made Owen do it, it was his fear for Tosh's well being. He loved Tosh and now here he was lying next to her, revelling in her early splendour. They hadn't done anything God knows he was not ready for that. He had just gone home with her, and laid next to her comforting her like he should have been doing for years. It was sweet and pure and they were the two things he needed right now.

He was still considering what he was going to do to Jack, how he was going to dissipate his anger, but then she woke up and he rid himself of those kind of thoughts.

"Morning." He grinned at her stroking her face, which had begun to glow as soon as she saw him.

"Morning." She beamed back, loving the feel of his body next to hers. She didn't care what Ianto, Jack and Gwen thought about Owen. She knew they thought he had changed, but to her this change was good, he loved her and that's what she had always wanted. They had talked a little about the past week but Owen didn't want to say much and she respected him too much to pester. She expected he would tell her one day.

They dressed simultaneously. The synchronisation felt right and they both couldn't keep from smiling. Owen's dark thoughts were all but erased when Tosh was in the room, maybe John needed someone he loved to rid him of his need for vengeance. It wasn't totally gone though, it just didn't seem very important. Tosh drove them to the hub. Owen paused before getting out of the car, putting his hand on Tosh's.

"Tosh." He looked at her trying to convey everything through his eyes alone, he wasn't good at displaying his feelings. She smiled.

"I know Owen." She nodded. They both go out of the car and she locked it, as he came to stand beside her and take her hand. They walked through the cog door together, pretending they couldn't see the looks Ianto and Gwen gave them. They both nodded at the others, before going to their separate work stations. Owen was going to hand his notice in, but last night Tosh talked him out of it, telling him Torchwood still needed him, he wondered if Jack would agree? It was all very normmal

Suddenly, everybody including Jack jumped as an alert signal blared around the Hub. Jack ran out of his office freezing at the top of the steps in shock.

"Hello Jack, pleased to see me?" John asked. He was holding Ianto firmly a gun pressed to his head. Nobody made a sound.


	6. The Fun Begins

**A/N Read and Review :) And if you like this you will defintiely like Just Kill Me, but be warned it's much darker than this has been so far....**

Jack took a step toward John, who cocked the gun in response, sneering slightly. Gwen went to move behind him but he heard her footsteps twisting round dragging Ianto with him who grunted as his neck bent at a strange angle. She stopped. Owen could see John from the medical area but had no intention of letting John know he was down there. Tosh sat frozen staring at John, she hadn't moved from her chair yet, but was considering the gun on Gwen's desk a mere few feet away. She started shifting towards it, holding her breath so as not to make a sound. Thankfully Jack started talking.

"Let him go John." John just smiled an "as if" smile in response and jammed the gun into Ianto's head making him yelp in pain. Tosh had finally reached the gun and aimed it at John ready to shoot, her finger flexed on the trigger when another bang shocked her from firing. She looked down at where her leg was bleeding and in that instant the pain hit her. She screamed as her leg gave out causing her to crumple on the floor. As she looked up the gun was already pressed back against Ianto's head. John wasn't going to let anything slip him up.

"Tie them to the railings. I wouldn't want to hurt Eyecandy now would I? And out you come Owen. All of you tied I wouldn't want anyone else trying to shoot me." On those words he glared at Tosh, before turning back to Jack, who without a word walked back up to his office. Less than a minute later he walked back down the steps carrying coils of rope.

"I do not wanna know what you use that for." Gwen blurted, before walking calmly towards the railings. She stretched her arms out and allowed Jack to tie them to the railings, controlling her fear well but not impeccably.

"Tosh." John instructed in a cold, hard voice, not forgetting the fact that Owen still hadn't graced them with his presence. "And make them tight." He added shunting the gun into Yan's head again for extra impact. Carefully Jack lifted Tosh into his arms and carried her before setting her down next to one of the railings supports. He wrapped the ropes around the metal and her hands tying it securely. He looked up at John his face a cautious mask, devoid of emotion. "Owen." John demanded. At this Owen walked up from the medical area a gun trained on John.

"No." Owen glared. The gun was firm in his grip, and Jack knew from the look in his eyes what he was going to try and do. Jack shivered.

"John point the gun at Tosh, at her head. Let me tie Ianto up." Shock flitted across Tosh's face, her expression matching Gwen's, Ianto's and John's perfectly. The latter raised one eyebrow in disbelief; Jack was still trying to call the shots. The two ex-lovers stared at each other totally forgetting everyone else's presence. John nodded, but his eyes said that he was in no way revoking his authority here. He walked over to Tosh dragging Ianto with him. Then in one swift movement he threw Ianto to the ground grabbing Tosh's hair and pressing the gun against her temple. Owen practically growled, his gun moving from Ianto to John. Gwen and Tosh looked around confused at the scene before him, why would Owen shoot Ianto. Then Gwen got it, and stared at Tosh who still looked lost, or maybe didn't want to admit that the man she loved wanted to be a murderer right now.

"Owen put the gun down; you don't want to hurt Yan." Jack looked the doctor straight in the eye, hoping there was still truth in those words. It was silent as the room waited for a response.

"No, but I do want to hurt you." Owen whispered through gritted teeth clearly fighting with conflicting urges. Jack opened his mouth to speak again, but John beat him.

"Excuse me but this is my party and if you do not put that gun down right now I am going to shoot Tosh." John said the words playfully as if he was talking about giving her a gift rather than taking away her life. Quietly Ianto moved to the railings, his heart beating fast waiting for a bang which would mean at least one person in this room was dead. He jumped a foot in the air when he heard the gun clatter to the ground, and actually rather absurdly sighed in relief when he realised it was Owen's. Jack tied Owen up first; he made sure he was next to Tosh. Then Ianto went to stand beside Gwen and got tied up in much the same way as her, arms splayed as though on a crucifix Ianto shuddered at the thought. Swiftly John turned the gun on Jack and shot him in the chest, frowning slightly as the man he had always loved died once more. He dragged him and tied him the next support down from Tosh's, before checking everyone else's ropes were tight. Ianto and Gwen didn't once look away from Jack, waiting for that gasp of air. Tosh and Owen shared a similar intent gaze however there's was fixed on each other. Silently they conversed, asking questions and demanding reluctant answers, eventually Tosh nodded ending the conversation. John perched on his toes in front of Jack waiting for him to awaken. He didn't have to wait long. He smiled as Jack breathed in a huge gulp of air, before glaring at him in disgust.

"You Bastard. You shot me." Jack spat, glancing round anxiously at his team.

"And now the fun really begins." John said triumphantly standing up and rocking back on his heels. "You would know all about that wouldn't you Owen." He grinned as Owen's jaw tightened, his eyes threatening but his mouth stayed closed. He was surprised and slightly irked to see Owen turn to Jack instead.

"It's all your fault." He stated, before returning his gaze to John and finally turning to stare imploringly at Tosh.

"I know." Jack whispered, looking down wondering how he could ever make this right again. How could he ever fix John?

"No it's not." Gwen frowned furiously at John and Owen. "Owen this is John's fault. However much Jack messed up there had to be something sick and twisted there in the first place." She glowered at John.

"You're wrong Gwen." Owen murmured, causing her to turn to stare at him instead. "And I'm guessing you'll get to see just how wrong you are." Now he turned his gaze to John, waiting for a reply to his inadvertent question. Gwen watched John too, as he leered around the group before him.

"You've been to my parties before." He winked, before rubbing his hands together eagerly. So things had gone a bit differently to how he'd imagined, it hardly mattered, the team were still at his mercy and Jack was finally going to pay.


	7. Alone

**A/N If I get 20 reviews I will update again tomorrow, so get reviewing people. If not you may have to wait til Wednesday at the earliest. Hope you like it :)**

"What are you going to do?" Tosh's surprisingly confident voice cut through the silence like a knife, her eyes portrayed no fear and the smile playing at her lips was more fitting for a lovely day out than being tied to a railing by somebody's revenge-driven ex-lover. John noticed all this in the second it took for him to raise his hand and slap her hard across her cheek. She didn't even flinch and made no sound, although Gwen gasped for her. Owen reached out and managed to touch Tosh's fingertips with his own, she looked at him reassuringly with eyes that said "do not make a fuss". He nodded that he understood. Jack was looking at Tosh too but his gaze soon returned to the floor when she stared back at him he gulped, not being able to bear meeting anybody's eyes. He'd noticed the red mark that was already lighting up the left side of her face though. John paced up and down on the metal walkway, feeling the power resonate from him with each clang of his boots.

"Eyecandy," John said after what felt like a lifetime, just that one word made a shiver trace its way up Jack's spine. John turned to face Ianto who looked at him with unblinking eyes; this caused a twisted grin to spread across John's face. He moved forward and untied Ianto whilst whispering threats about who would be getting shot it Ianto didn't do exactly as he said. Suddenly Jack found his voice.

"No." Jack's tone was authorative which is probably why John laughed, how could anyone who was in such a weak position be trying to control him? He raised an eyebrow keeping his hands firm on Ianto's shoulders so that it was impossible for him to do anything. "You want to hurt me, hurt _me_ not anybody else." John's laugh was maniacal as he let go of Ianto to stand towering over Jack. He crouched down so that he could whisper seductively into the Captain's ear.

"Oh but I am hurting you Jack we both know that." He moved back to Ianto, who hadn't moved. He took Ianto's hand and with wink to Jack started to lead him up the stairs to Jack's office. Ianto didn't even struggle, all too aware of the gun in John's pocket. Halfway up the stairs more voices halted their strange procession.

"No!" The voices chorused, demand thick in their tones. Gwen and Tosh were both glowering at John. Gwen started to pull furiously against her restraints, causing Tosh to do the same.

"You're both so feeble. Do you know how easily I could kill you right now and yet you continue to try to regain control of a situation you've already lost? You're team is either very brave or very stupid." He turned to Jack as he spoke the last sentence, pulling out a gun quickly but not pointing it directly at anyone.

"Or both" Owen spoke for the first time. He winced as the gun was aimed at his forehead, but otherwise contained his fear well.

"So Jack can you control your team or am I gonna need to do some of my own enforcing?" He turned his face back to Jack but the gun didn't move position. Jack met his stare steadily, but with guilt filled eyes.

"I will not take away their free will." Jack murmured. John sneered, mouthing the word "good". He looked around at the people who were literally at his feet, well except Ianto who stood resolutely beside him.

"So girls, do you have something to say? I mean Toshiko you are losing a lot of blood already." John taunted, menace laced under his boyish pleasant tone. As if she'd totally forgotten about the wound she looked down. Owen's gaze followed hers and he sucked in air, he stared at her with the same expression she had made at him earlier. This time it was her turn to nod at him. Gwen however was so not having any of John's threats and would take absolutely anything if it helped Ianto, or even just way laid John's deranged plans. She gave Tosh a smile before opening her mouth to say words which she knew were going to get her into trouble, probably trouble she couldn't afford at this time but she tried not to think about that.

"Yeah I have actually John. You are to leave Ianto Jones alone and get the hell out of Cardiff. Is that clear enough for you?" There was obvious power filling her Welsh tone and her eyes revealed her fury. John just shrugged and shot her in the stomach. She let out an ear-splitting scream and her body attempted to bend in on itself but her restraints refused its wish, instead keeping her standing her head hanging forward. Shallow pants escaping her lips as she tried to see through the pain. Eventually she looked up at John and her expression shocked everybody. They'd expected to see a face contorted with pain and fear, but all they could see was rage, passion and a vehement resolution. Gwen would not be broken so easily. "That the best you got, or are you actually gonna kill me and get this shit over with?" Shock filled John's face and Jack turned to her with pleading eyes, knowing John well enough to know Gwen was in shit. She just smiled, the pain finally breaking free again as her eyes welled up although the ferocity in them never left.

"Bye Gwen." John spoke his finger twitching on the trigger, but Ianto was too quick for him. He knocked the gun out of John's hands and pushed him, causing them both to roll down the metal steps. Ianto tried to reach the gun, or at least push it out of John's reach but failed. He managed to get a sharp jab at John's right eye with his elbow, but John stayed pressed down on his legs. He grabbed Ianto's head and smashed it relentlessly on the metal walkway. They all heard the crack when Ianto's nose broke and that's when the remaining victims began to scream, their words being drowned out by one and other. The tears finally started to cascade down Gwen's cheeks as she screeched.

"Leave him. Please leave him. I won't say another word." John stood up trying to step over Ianto to grab the gun again, but Yan flicked his leg out and tripped him over, making John snarl like a feral beast. He got up again hauling a bloody Ianto up before throwing him down against the railings a few feet away. Ianto tried desperately to see through the blood, but his whole face was swollen and he could only lift his head barely an inch of the ground. So he tried to speak instead.

"You wanker! You need your gun you can't just fight me like a man, you're too weak you need technology." Although the words came out jumbled, John managed to understand enough. He turned back to Ianto and stormed up beside him; he raised his leg and with as much power as he could brought it down on Ianto's leg. He knew it had the desired effect when Ianto shrieked in pain, drowning out the sound of his leg breaking. John smiled and walked nonchalantly to pick up the gun. He pointed it at Gwen and spoke clearly, despite the bloody lip he had gotten at some point in the fight.

"Not another word. Understand?" She nodded, holding her breath in fear. He nodded content. He didn't want Gwen dead yet, he had so much else planned. He turned his whole body, the gun included at Owen and Tosh. "You do as you're told."

"Yes." Tosh whispered the last of her resolve crumbling. Owen stared at John before touching the tips of Tosh's fingers again and nodding. She was too precious he needed more time with her. John grinned realising the extent of what Owen and Tosh what do for each other, and filed the information away for later use.

"Jack?" He said without turning around, there would be very little point in aiming a gun at a man who couldn't die.

"I'll do whatever what you want as long as you don't hurt Ianto anymore." His voice was solemn no real demand in it.

"I'll see." Jack just stared at him, knowing that this was all he was going to get from John and not wanting to push it and get anybody hurt further. John walked up to Ianto then and crouched down beside him pushing the gun firmly against the back of his head. He leant his head down so that he could whisper into Ianto's ear. "Eyecandy if you ever hit me again. I. Will. Kill. You." He enunciated every word separately, making the threat far more menacing. He got up giving Ianto's ribs a sharp kick. "Now get up." Ianto pushed himself upwards being careful not to put any weight on his left leg. John rolled his eyes and grabbed under Ianto's arms. He half dragged him up the stairs to Jack's office, pushing him through the door and onto the floor. "Let's see what all the fuss is about hey Jack." He beamed, as he slammed the office door shutting out everyone who could protect Ianto, leaving him isolated and at John's mercy. Jack growled low under his breath, looking wistfully up at his office windows, which were blocked by the blinds. Ianto Jones was on his own and it was all his fault.

**A/N I did not expect to write so much :O and this isn't what I planned to happen either ah well. Looks like I'm just gonna have to wait and see what happens like you! LOL! Read and review please. Constructive criticism welcomed. **


	8. I'd rather die

Ianto was cowering on the floor, looking up at John with a morbid reservation. John walked round and sat on Jack's desk pushing all the papers out of the way.

"I think we both know how this is going to work. I mean Owen managed it I'm sure you can and you've had a lot more practice." He winked, and curled his finger up beckoning Ianto towards him. The tea boy shifted slightly but only into a sitting position. He seemed to consider John carefully, as though he was a business deal and not a mad man with a gun.

"And if I say no?" His voice, despite being a bit muffled, was nonchalant and he managed to squint at John through his swollen eyes.

"Then I'll kill you." John replied in the exact same tone. He looked down at the gun and twisted it in his hands, as if admiring the craftsmanship. Ianto just smiled, and spoke the next words with ease.

"I'd rather die than shag you." He shrugged his shoulders, and laid back waiting for the bang. His thoughts flickered to Jack briefly, but he pushed them away. John just tutted, mumbling about the olden days when death was enough to make people do whatever he wanted. He went to sit on the floor leaning against the wall across from Ianto, the gun still in his hand.

"Okay then how about I'll rape Tosh if you don't and she'll do exactly what I want or I'll tell her I'll do it to Owen instead. Love makes people so weak." He looked down at Ianto, who was clearly thinking. In the end he sighed.

"Fine let's get this over." He simply rolled over and closed his eyes. God he hoped the others were thinking of a way to end this. Then he remembered Gwen's stomach and Tosh's bleeding leg, and any hope he had left dissolved. How the hell would they get out of this? Even if they did, they wouldn't be the same. Then he shuddered, thinking about them all becoming like Owen, revenge-filled or dying, he wasn't sure which was the worse option. But then John was undoing his belt, and his thoughts returned to Jack, it definitely wasn't Jack fault. Just because John happened to be psychotic, didn't mean Jack caused it. He knew so little about Jack though, had he once been like John, and if so had he really changed? Then he realised he honestly didn't care, he loved Jack and nothing and no one could change that.

* * *

"We have to stop him." Jack shouted tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't stop staring at his office, imagining what was happening inside. His emotions had finally broken free, and he could no longer keep up the nonchalant charade. "Can anyone get free?" He looked back at the others; Gwen was getting paler by the second her legs looking wobbly. Tosh didn't look too bad, and Owen was just staring at the girls eyes filled with worry. Gwen simply grunted a no. Tosh twisted a bit and tried to bite at the chords but then she shook her head. Owen didn't bother he just glared at Jack.

"Would you even bloody care if it was one of us Jack?" He growled, turning his attention back to Gwen who he was telling to breathe in and out slowly, and to keep her eyes open. It was amazing how his personality could shift so easily, from fury to doctor, he glanced back at Jack.

"I'd act exactly the same, and I'm more concerned about getting free for Gwen than I am for Ianto." He may love Ianto but it didn't blind him, Ianto could cope a lot better with what was going in his office than Gwen could cope with a bleeding stomach. Owen nodded content for a second. Both men pulled against the ropes biting and tearing at the chord trying to weaken it in anyway possible. Gwen heaved in a huge breath.

"There's a knife in my pocket but I can't get it." She stuttered, panting from the pain. Then Tosh's face lit up, as she remembered her own pockets.

"Owen in my back pocket there's a manicure set." She smiled trying to twist herself so that he could reach her more easily. He grinned back as he reached for the little box. He pulled out some tiny scissors and instantly tried to cut at the rope around her wrists.

"Why do you have a manicure set in your back pocket?" He asked smiling as the rope began to thin.

"You know me; I'm always ready for any emergency." After a minute he stopped cutting and told her to pull, the rope broke easily, and she grabbed the scissors from him and quickly began chopping at his restraints.

"Owen, Tosh get guns then Owen take care of Gwen." They both nodded as Owen was finally released. Owen went to undo Gwen and Tosh got the knife from Gwen's back pocket and went over to Jack. As soon as he was free, she ran quietly down to her work station, grabbing four guns and giving one to each of them. "Take care of Gwen, I'll sort out John." Owen opened his mouth to argue, but Gwen moaned softly her eyes closing. Tosh gave Jack a shove towards his office. Owen carefully lifted Gwen onto his shoulder carrying her down to the medical area, Tosh limping after them. Jack walked quietly up the steps to his office, noticing that he had Gwen's glock in his hands. He opened the door swiftly pointing the gun at John.

"Move and I'll kill you. Ianto go." He didn't move his eyes from John as he spoke. Partly, because he couldn't risk it, and partly because he didn't want to think about what had been going on. John pulled his trousers up, fastening his belt.

"You disturbed us." He pouted, like a child who had his favourite toy confiscated.

"Will you leave?" Jack asked.

"I already am." Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then he realised the watch on John's wrist.

"No." He reached out towards him, but it was too late. John vanished, a boyish smirk on his face.

Jack stomped down to the medical area, worried about what he might find there. Then he heard it, a gunshot that was going to turn his life upside down.

**A/N I want 20 reviews before I'm continuing, hence the cliff hanger. So please review LMP**


	9. Choices

Jack ran quickly down the metal steps, then stood frozen. The scene before him just didn't make sense, he couldn't comprehend it. His eyes roved from left to right and back again.

Gwen was lying on the gurney half sitting up despite her injury eyes wide in shock, the gun shot had obviously brought her out of her stupor. Tosh was shaking from head to toe, her face a pale white. She walked two steps and pressed on Owen's arm causing him to lower the gun, before turning her attention back to his victim.

Everyone just stared in silence, and then everything happened at once. Jack crossed the distance to where Ianto laid strewn on the floor. His fingers immediately flitted to his neck. He turned to tell Owen to help, but why would the guy that had just tried to murder Ianto help him survive.

As Jack was looking back and forth, unsure what to do, Gwen fainted backwards on to the gurney, her whole body convulsing as her injuries finally got the better of her. Tosh pushed Owen towards Gwen, removing the gun in the process and ran to where Ianto lay unconscious.

Owen instantly went in to doctor mode and despite himself, started shouting out instructions on how to save Gwen and Ianto. Tosh and Jack followed orders blindly; time just didn't seem to exist, in this surreal place where Owen would shoot Ianto.

Eventually, Owen stopped his work on Gwen. Checking all her monitors, but everybody could clearly hear the constant "beep" of her heart. He turned to stare at the three on the floor.

"Sh- She'll b- be alright." He stuttered, then without another word he ran from the hub, with a parting glance at Tosh. Jack didn't say anything as he lifted Ianto into his arms, and out to the beds they had in the recovery rooms.

Tosh squeezed Gwen's hand, who murmured in response before following. Blood started soaked Jack's top, from the bullet wound in Ianto's chest, but he didn't care. He laid him down gently on a made bed, and took a step back. Tosh's hand found his, and they stood in companionable silence.

* * *

Owen was standing by the quay side, unable to decide whether to flee or go back and face up to his mistakes. He couldn't believe he'd done it, that he'd actually let John turn him into a monster. His hands were shaking and his knuckles white where he was gripping the railings. Then a voice came from behind him and anger flared up inside him. He turned glowering at John.

"If looks could kill." John laughed, walking calmly to stand beside Owen. "You gonna jump then, or run away like a scared little boy? That's what I'd do, I'd just run."

He whispered the last words enticingly. Owen didn't respond, considering his options. He was already like John he'd proven that, so why shouldn't he just run? Then he shook his head, and smiled at John, before turning and walking back to the hub. It was always a choice, whatever people did to you, you always had a choice.

* * *

"Is he...?" Owen's voice carried despite its softness. He was standing about 3 meters away from them, his face pale, but he was no longer shaking. Jack ignored him and turned back to stare at Ianto, leaving it up to Tosh to speak.

"I don't know." She murmured, unable to speak any more. Owen walked through the threshold and tried to edge past Jack who immediately pinned him up against the wall.

"If you hurt him anymore, I'll kill you." He snarled at Owen, before letting go and resuming his vigil. Owen brushed himself down and without a word went to feel Ianto's neck. He looked at Tosh.

"I need my operating kit." She left the room, with an anxious glance. He looked up at Jack then. "He's dead." Jack just stared at Owen. "I couldn't say it while she was here." The Captain nodded, and walked smoothly up to Ianto who he kissed gently on the lips.

"I already knew." Jack whispered, a single tear trickling down his face. They stood looking at each other, not knowing quite what to say.

"I'm sorry." Owen eventually murmured. Glancing from Ianto's lifeless body, to Jack and back again.

"I know." Jack nodded, before leaving the room. A minute later Owen heard Tosh's sobs, and collapsed to floor in his own. Guilt and anger swelled inside of him, his thoughts were muddled and confused.

Then he heard a long beep and a gasp escaped him, as he clambered to his feet and sprinted to his medical bay. He could hear Jack shouting "no" and when he got to the steps saw Jack trying to restart Gwen's heart.

He pushed him out of the way and grabbed the defibrillator, ripping her top open and slapping the pads on her chest. Tosh turned it on, in autopilot and he did the routine "clear!". Time seemed to slow again, as they stood waiting for the machine to respond.

Jack and Tosh couldn't move, as Owen frantically worked. Finally, the machine began to beat rhythmically again. Owen fell to his knees, his head in his hands. Tosh sat down beside him, both holding on to one another.

Jack felt like smiling and crying at the same time, he couldn't comprehend how Tosh could embrace a murderer but understood it fully at the same time. How could life go on when Ianto's dead? Yet, he was happy because Gwen was still hanging in there.

He wanted them both; he wanted all of his team. He wandered to his office, closing the door and shutting the blinds, as he let the tears run freely. He swore he could feel Ianto's hand on his shoulder, but then he knew that would never be possible again.

"I love you." He whispered to the empty room, but then his tears made him incoherent, and his thoughts became too muddled to think anything at all.

* * *

**A/N OMG I apologise for killing off Ianto Jones again. I love you tea-boy I really do. Reviews make me happy **


End file.
